vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora’s Actor
Summary Pandora’s Actor is the only NPC known to be directly created by Ainz Ooal Gown himself, and serves one of the Area Guardians standing outside the hierarchy of the Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Since his role as Guardian of the Treasury is so important to Nazarick, most of the Tomb's inhabitants have never even heard of him. Pandora’s Actor is the most loyal of all the guardians to Ainz, and sees his creator as a father figure. Made specifically to guard the great treasures of the Supreme Beings, he is the most versatile of all the Guardians, said to be capable of replacing any of them if the need arose. Because of this, he is one of the two trump cards of Nazarick alongside Rubedo, and is rarely seen outside of the treasury unless the need is great. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher with various transformations Name: Pandora’s Actor Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Doppelgänger, Greater Doppelgänger, Heteromorphic Race, Area Guardian of the Treasury, Professional, Artisan, King of the Fort Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Projectile Negation, Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can replicate a foe in their entirety, including powers, aura, and appearance, though somewhat weaker in terms of strength), Telepathy and Precognition (As a Doppelgänger, he hears the thoughts of a person and uses this information to learn how they believe he’ll respond), Necromancy (With Ainz Ooal Gown’s skills), Fear Manipulation (With Ainz’s skills), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5 using various Nazarick Denizens), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement, Extrasensory Perception (Using Ainz’s abilities, can sense the undead. Can use Touch Me’s abilities), Statistics Reduction, Absorption, Information Analysis (With Ainz’s abilities and Touch Me’s abilities), Statistics Amplification (With Ainz’s abilities and Touch Me’s abilities), Electricity Manipulation, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation and Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Creation and Weapon Creation, Homing Attack, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Portal Creation, Supernatural Luck, Power Nullification and Negation, Teleportation, Hellfire Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Stop, Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Regeneration (Low-Mid with Ainz’s abilities), Air Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (With Touch Me’s abilities), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3 with ring of sustenance, types 1, 2, and 3 with undead transformations), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (With Touch Me’s abilities), Empathic Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Acid Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness, Deafness), likely many more Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Guardians and Level 100 NPC’s), higher with transformations (Can transform into Supreme Beings far above Ainz Ooal Gown) Speed: Supersonic+ (Capable of reacting to intruders in Nazarick who can fight Floor Guardians like Shalltear Bloodfallen), higher with transformations (Can transform into players far faster than Ainz Ooal Gown) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be comparable to Ainz) Striking Strength: City Class (Comparable to other Guardians), higher with transformations Durability: City level (Can tank blows from foes comparable to Nazarick guardians), higher with transformations (Can imitate Supreme Beings far more durable than Ainz) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Unknown, at least tens of kilometers with spells from various transformations Standard Equipment: Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, Replicas of Supreme Being Weaponry Intelligence: Genius (Is considered a genius on par with Demiurge) Weaknesses: Can only copy 80% of stats, cannot copy the special properties of items. His desire to guard the Treasury has reached the level of a fetish and thus causes his mental state to deteriorate on long missions away from it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transformations:' As a Greater Doppelgänger, Pandora’s Actor is a master of transformation who can replicate the abilities of other beings almost perfectly. He is skilled enough to take the form of the Supreme Beings, including Ainz Ooal Gown and his 40 other guildmates. They each have varying strengths, allowing Pandora's Actor to take the form that is best suited to the situation. |-|Ainz Ooal Gown’s Abilities= * Competence in Evil Language * Create High Tier Undead (up to 4/day): Ainz can create either an Eyeball Corpse or a Pale Rider by using this ability. If Ainz were to use his experience points, he can even create level 90 monsters. (Overlord Wiseman / Grim Reaper Thanatos). * Create Middle Tier Undead (up to 12/day): Ainz created Death Knight, Jack the Ripper and Corpse Collector by using this ability. * Create Low Tier Undead (up to 20/day): Ainz can create a Wraiths or Bone Vultures by using this ability. * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom: Allows the user to increase the number of spells one can learn by experiencing a sacrifice-ritual event. It can also be used to learn a single spell from the corpse of an enemy player. This allows Ainz to know far more spells than is usually possible; he can even learn and use holy spells. *'Despair Aura I:' Has a chance of causing Fear. *'Despair Aura II:' Has a chance of causing Panic. *'Despair Aura III:' Has a chance of causing Confusion. *'Despair Aura IV:' Has a chance of causing Insanity. *'Despair Aura V:' Has a chance of causing Instant Death. * Electric, Poison, Ice Invalidation * High Tier Repel Resistance III * High Tier Magic Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low-level attacks (below level 60). * Immortal Blessing: Can sense other undead beings. * Negative Touch: Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz, permanently lowering their physical capabilities. Acquired by Elder Lich level up. Can toggle On/Off. * Negative Guard * Negative Blessing * Status Damage Ⅳ * Slashing Weapon Resistance V * Strengthened Magic Vision: See Through. * Thrusting Weapon Resistance V * Critical Hit Invalid * Dark Vision * Doubled damage by Fire * Energy Drain Invalid * Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Mental Immunity * Death Manipulation Resistance * Necromancy Resistance * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid * Positive, Light, Holy Weakness Ⅳ * Recover from Negative Energy * Status Damage Invalid * Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area * Striking Weapon Weakness Ⅴ * Absorption * All Appraisal Magic Item: Identifies the magical effects of an item. * Anti-Life Cocoon * Astral Smite: An 8th tier spell that shoots a stream of bright blue needles from the caster's hand. It is effective against ethereal, gaseous, or otherwise intangible beings. * Boosted Magic: A modifier that increases the tier of spells to the caster's current magic tier, allowing them to bypass incomplete magic resistances and increase the effects of a low-tier spell to a viable level. * Black Hole: Magic that creates a void that absorbs enemies inside with crushing gravity, and also consumes light. * Bless of Magic Caster * Body of Effulgent Beryl: 10th-Tier spell. Reduces strike-type damage. If the user reactivates this spell during the duration, it negates a single strike-type attack. * Call Greater Thunder: Summons a large thunderbolt that continuously shocks the enemy for a short time. * Charm Person: Manipulates the target's mind to make them think the caster is a close friend. However, they will only accept requests that they would willingly do for a friend. * Complete Invisibility: A spell that was far superior to a normal invisibility spell. Ainz becomes completely invisible to anyone unless they use specialized magic to see him. Only the highest-ranked undead with classes focused on perception can see through this spell's effect. * Control Amnesia: 10th-Tier spell. Controls the memory of the target. Because of its astronomically high cost, Ainz can only manipulate memories up to about ten minutes old. However, if he is only viewing them, he can see memories years old. It is more effective the less the target resists. * Create Greater Item Allows Ainz to create weapons and armor that is roughly equivalent to items around level 30-35. Items created by this method bypass class restrictions, but reduce magical capabilities. This is how Ainz creates the weapons and armor of Momon, his adventurer disguise. * Distant Vision: A form of clairvoyance that allows the caster to find the location of a specific item or person. It shows the caster a mental image of the location of their target. * Draconic Power *'Death:' Instantly kills the target without any activation time or requirements. It is similar to grasp heart, but does not require the caster to crush the heart, and does not have its secondary stun effect. * Delay Magic: A modifier that delays the activation of spells for an amount of time set by the player. Ainz is one of the few players that has perfected its use so that he can cast spells during a timestop, and have them activate the instant it ends. * Delay Teleportation: A spell that, once activated, automatically slows enemy teleportation down, notifies the caster of where the enemy is teleporting, and even allows some control over where they teleport to. * Dragon Lightning: Shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out its target. * Drifting Master Mine: An invisible mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter its range. * Explode Mine: A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. * Explosion * False Data: Life: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP, allowing them to trick enemies that try to gauge their HP by nonphysical methods. * Fireball: Shoots a ball of fire that burns its target. * Fly: Gives the caster the ability to fly. * Freedom: A buff that provides protection from high-level restraining effects. * Gate: A high tier spell that creates a large, two-way portal which can open anywhere the caster wants, regardless of distance, and be kept open for as long as they want. * Grasp Heart: A 9th-tier spell that allows Ainz to remotely grab the heart (or whatever equivalent organ) of an enemy, and crush it, killing them instantly. This even works on dragons and other giant enemies. Furthermore, if the enemy does not instantly die, then the spell activates a strong stun effect. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell, and because of the secondary stun effect, it is usually a safe bet to use it first on any enemy that is not obviously immune to instant death. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity. If it hits the enemy, the intense gravity will make their body collapse in on itself, negating durability. * Greater Break Item: Can be used while out of combat to destroy a powerful magic item. It can also be used to accurately destroy buildings, even during combat. * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal: Allows most spells to be stored in an invisible, floating magic circle, which can be released later. * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Rejection: Cancels the summoning of powerful creatures. * Greater Resistance * Greater Teleportation: This 7th tier spell allows the caster to teleport anywhere they have been to, or can see. It works instantly and has the same cost no matter the distance. Visions from divination spells qualify. * Heavenly Aura * Hellflame: This 7th tier spell shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with a giant enclosure of bones. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Life Essence: Identifies the current HP of the target. * Magic Arrow: Shoots out an arrow made of bright yellow mana that pierces the target. If boosted, the arrows materialize in a large group and home in on enemies. * Magic Boost * Magic Chanter Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy: Gives some resistance to the holy element. * Mana Essence: Identifies the current MP of the target by revealing their magic aura. * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy, regardless of distance. * Meteor Fall: Summons a gigantic meteor which then impacts directly on the target, causing a large amount of destruction. * Maximize Magic: A modifier that increases the power and effects of most spells to the caster's highest capabilities, although they will be less cost-efficient than normal. However, it does not raise the tier of the spell. * Napalm * Negative Burst: Sends out a negative sphere of energy from around the caster's body, that expands hundreds of meters. However, it does low damage in comparison to other spells, so it is better used against a group of weaker targets. * Nuclear Blast: A 9th tier spell that creates a huge burst of nuclear energy, dealing half fire damage and half bludgeoning damage. Although one of the weaker 9th tier spells in terms of damage, it has a large blast radius, great knockback, and can cause debuffs such as poisoning, blindness, deafness, and more. It has two downsides: Ainz will also be damaged if he set off the spell too close to himself, and enemies will not be affected by the knockback if they take no damage from the spell. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. It has high durability and will keep attacking until destroyed. * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Perfect Unknowable: A direct upgrade from complete invisibility, this spell erases all traces of the caster. When in effect, only the highest level players specialized in stealth or enemy detection are able to sense Ainz. However, he can only keep up the spell for about ten minutes due to its high cost. * Rabbit Ears: Grows two large ears that improve hearing. * Reality Slash: A 10th-Tier spell that bisects space to cut the target in half. Top class in damage dealing but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. This spell ignores conventional durability. * Repel Undeath: A spell that creates a barrier to ward off low-level undead. * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50-meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. *'Shockwave' Shoots a wave of electricity. * Silent Magic: A modifier that allows Ainz to cast any spell silently and instantly for an increased cost. * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that unearths an uncountable amount of bone spikes that shoot at the target from all directions. * Touch of Undead * Triplet Magic: A modifier that allows the caster to use three of the same spell at once. * True Dark: Deals damage with a large stream of darkness from the sky. * True Death: Instantly kills a single enemy, and nullifies all but the highest tier of resurrection magic. * Twin Magic: A modifier that allows the caster to use two of the same spell at once. * Wall of Protection from Arrows A spherical barrier that nullifies all low-level projectiles. * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. Some possess crude weapons. * Widen Magic: A modifier that increases a spell's area of effect. * Perfect Warrior: A transformation-type spell that allows Ainz to become a level 100 warrior, converting from his magic caster stats to warrior stats. As a result of the transformation, this spell does come with another cost, where he is unable to use any other magic while he maintains the spell's effects. However, Ainz was still able to make up for such a weakness by using the powers and abilities of elemental weapons stored within his pocket dimension like Frost Pain Modified, etc instead. While in this form, he can bypass through the class restrictions such as being able to use Touch Me's World Champion armor without suffering any penalty. However, because he lacks the skills and special abilities of a true warrior, Ainz would likely lose against a warrior of equal or higher power without the use of special divine or world class items. * Time Stop: Time magic that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time, and can be activated instantly. The caster cannot deal damage, but spells and skills used during the time stop can be set to activate when it ends with Delay Magic. * The Goal of All Life is Death: This special skill is one of Ainz's most powerful abilities and comes from the Eclipse-class, which is one of the hardest classes to get because it requires the Overlord class with spells specialized in necromancy and instant death type magic. The Eclipse class lets the user become a true lord of death, a life-consuming Eclipse. Once activated, this skill delays any of the caster's instant death type spells for 12 seconds but allows them to ignore any types of resistance - even immunities or immortality. Ainz used this spell with Widen Magic and Cry of the Banshee, which then killed everything within 200m (living beings, undead, oxygen, earth, water, etc), turning the area into a desolate wasteland and poisoning the air. The cooldown of this skill is 100 hours. It is not possible to resist this spell, with the only counter being that one must use either an item or skill that would cause them to be revived before the 12 seconds pass. |-|Touch Me’s Abilities= * World Break: This ultimate skill attacks the target by slashing at space. According to Sebas, it is also capable of tearing the very fabric of space and time. Comparably, this skill itself is like the superior version to the 10th tier spell, "Reality Slash". * Dimensional Gap * Dimensional Slash |-|Other Supreme Being Powers= *'Hobble:' A skill that unbalances the target. * Shadowbind: A skill that restrains the enemy in shadows. *'Enhanced Eyesight:' A mastery of reconnaissance that allows him to spot people who have specialized in stealth in the same way as Ainz is specialized in death. * Acalanatha: The first blow of the Bright King Combo. It has two components, the Kurikara Sword and the Fudo Kensaku. * Bright King Combo: A move that if pulled off successfully, increases the DPS. It is a move that is worthy of being called an ultimate attack, but at the same time, it can only be used once a day. * Fudo Kensaku: It reduces the evasive abilities of opponents with low karma values. This decrease is directly proportional to the amount of negative karma its target has. * Kundali: The Dispenser of Heavenly Nectar, Gundari Myo-O. It releases a serpent from his hand, which suddenly expands and coils around the enemy, further locking it in place. * Kurikara Sword: A move that does more damage the lower the opponent’s karma score is. * Razor Edge * Slash-All * Trailokyavijayarāja: The Conqueror of Three Planes, Gozanze Myo-o. It runs towards the enemy with his lance. * Vajrayaksa: The Devourer of Demons, Kongo-Yasha Myo-O. It mauls the enemy with his electrically-charged vajra-sword. * Yamāntaka: After Trailokyavijayarāja, the Defeater of Death, Daiitoku Myo-o. It materializes and smites the enemy with its massive club. *'Blacksmithing:' Allows the user to craft nearly any type of weapon. * Knight's Challenge: It allows the user to increase the hate towards themselves along with the damage done to the target. * Mega Impact * Sacrifice: This skill allows the user to manipulate the Karmic values of its opponent. In exchange to take a great quantity of damage, the target's karma drops to absolute minimum (Extremely Evil -500). Bukubukuchagama used it on the raid boss Asura as the first step of the Bright King Combo. * Shield Attack * Shield Stun * Transposition * Wall of Jericho: 'A skill capable of blocking huge amounts of damage; even super-tier spells are nullified. *'Slime Body: With the powers of an Elder Black Ooze, can use acid abilities to destroy foes, armor and weaponry, and can sense things up to 100 meters away with vibrations. *'Nature’s Shelter:' It is a 10th tier divine spell which can summon forth a bunker from the earth. The inside of the shelter gives the illusion of an endless sky. *'World Disaster:' As Ulbert's trump card, it is an ultimate move which requires 60% of his mana. Its destructive power outstrips the might of even super-tier spells. This spell is capable of wiping out four level 87 Primal Fire Elementals and the level 90 Primal Star Elemental summoned by Asura, which should have been at full health, were instantly annihilated. *'Detection:' Capable of detecting people using abilities to spy on him. *'Field of Force:' A protective bubble that completely nullifies physical attacks in exchange for preventing the use of other magic and skills. *'Greater Lethal:' A spell that infuses the target with negative energy, damaging them unless they're undead. *'Sanctuary Protection' Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Bone Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Sound Users Category:Death Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Healers Category:Madness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Space Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Acid Users Category:Overlord Category:Tier 6 Category:Loyal Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Minions